


Beyond the Soul

by DragonFyrePyre



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human/Monster Romance, first time wrting pls be nice to me, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23573617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFyrePyre/pseuds/DragonFyrePyre
Summary: When a Pokemon saves a humans life, who really catches who?
Relationships: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon/Original Human Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Beyond the Soul

"...ugh..."

Everything's foggy. Vision, thoughts, everything. I feel as though I'm trying to wake up from the dead. Blurry vision is the only sense that's returned at this point. Honestly, I'd rather be knocked out again than have to get up after...whatever just happened. I'm not quite sure yet. I do know, however, that the most logical next step in this situation is in the next few seconds when my vision decides to clears up, that I'll be staring at some sort of ceiling, on a hospital bed, with someone nearby, maybe my parents or a doctor, a Chansey, a Happiny, anything... they'll let me know what's going on.

I lay still for a moment longer. I swear my eyes are open but I can't see anything. I try blinking, no luck. I try moving my neck, with little success.

As feeling slowly starts returning to my body, I realize that I'm laying down with my back propped up against what I assume to be a folded bed, underneath a thick blanket, reaffirming the hospital idea. I try sitting all the way up. Bad idea. Instantly, a shooting pain explodes in my chest and travels into my back and head at the slightest movement. I recede back into the material behind me, my face contorting with the sudden pain. Panicked, I somehow move my arm to feel me chest for some sort of bandage, brace, medical tubes, anything. The blanket on me is very heavy for some reason, I can't manage to throw it off, but I still reach my torso from underneath. But all I feel is my wet shirt. I try pressing into my chest, as if I had forgotten where the pain was. Yup, still hurts. That was smart. Ugh. I give up the full body search for any sort of clues, and my arm lays limp across my chest, still under the more than normal pressure of the large blanket.

I attempt once again to see if I'm blind or not. I work my hand out and haphazardly wave it in front of my face, and can barely make anything out. Frustrated and scared, I try taking a deep breath to try and calm myself. Yet another bad idea. I cry out in pain, head throbbing, chest pounding, hoping to alert anyone nearby that I was conscious, and still very hurt. "It's no use," I think to myself. As I close my eyes and start to drift off, I swear the blanket gets heavier, and that I can hear and smell... the ocean? "Where's the boat?" I manage to say, before losing consciousness.

\----------------------------

Water is swirling all around me. It's already filled half my lungs, yet I still struggle against the current. I try calling out, but even more water enters. I keep choking and spiraling downward into the dark watery depths, farther and farther, eventually losing all hope, and wanting the end to come. It does not come. I keep getting swept farther and farther down, no air fills or leaves my lungs with every attempt, yet I lie motionless in the waves, unable to breath, unable to speak. "Why am I still here? Why am I still awake? Please let it end..." I beg to the waves to spit me back up, but to no avail. There is no end in sight, no chance for a breath, no chance for survival, but I keep going, and going, and...

My eyes snap open, and I make an audible gasp for breath before remembering the pain. I am awake, lying flat on my back this time. But now, I can see. I take short, shallow breaths as I attempt to survey my surroundings. I cannot believe where I am laying.

Above, I can see faint pillars of light coming down from a stone ceiling that curved into stone walls all around me. A large crashing waterfall is not too far away from me, separated by a small ledge, a rocky floor dotted with small puddles, and a small body of water. I can also very distinctly hear the faint crashing of waves, with small ones lapping up against the ledge I was near, and I could smell the salty, undeniable air of the open ocean. The waterfall dominates my senses for a moment, but all this looking is hurting my neck, and my sanity. The scene I was taking in was giving more questions than answers, and I lay back down to attempt to process it all.

I fall back more than I had expected and land with a dull thud. A bit stunned, I remembered the soft material I was propped up against last night, and realize it's not here anymore, neither was the heavy blanket. I try feeling around for them, but all I manage to find are... big...leaves? Some sort of, nest? These aren't heavy enough to be what was on me last night. I noticed I was surrounded by a pile of leaves that takes up a good portion of the ledge. I lay there, still stunned, still in pain, and still zero clue where I was supposed to be. I lay my head back and close my eyes, wanting to fade away again, hoping to awake to a more familiar scene.

Suddenly, I hear a large splash of water from the direction of the waterfall. I quickly look up, and quickly go back down, pretending I never looked at all. A very large figure had emerged from the waterfall, the break in the falling water audible as it passes through. I go back down as quickly as I had came up, and lay silently, scared, pretending to be dead. I could hear it walking closer, it's footsteps got closer and closer, knowing full well whatever it was was headed directly towards me. "If I wasn't dead before, I definitely am now."

I lay still and await the large creature's eventual arrival. It comes sooner than I had hoped. It's right next to the nest, and through my closed eyes I can feel it looming over me. It lets out a noise of what could only be a sigh. I relax my face the best I can through the pain, lie as motionless as possible, sincerely hoping it can't tell I'm actually awake. My heart is pounding, my chest aching with an unknown source of pain, in a cave with something very large and probably very dangerous. All I feel is pain and fear. I really want to be dead right now. "Just make it quick," I think to myself, as I take what I assumed to be my last breath. I feel something large touch my chest, and what could only be described as a voice echo inside my mind, that said, "Relax. You're going to be okay."

It was a very soothing voice. But... where had it come from? Did I imagine it? I didn't hear anything... I think. I was still scared to open my eyes, or even acknowledge I heard anything. My chest is touched again with a little more force, and I do my best to stifle a yelp, with little success. In my known defeat, I curl further into the fetal position I was in, awaiting my fate. I'm scared. I'm shaking. I don't dare open my eyes. It hurts to curl up like this but I don't know what else to do. Then I hear the voice again, but not with my ears. The voice is definitely inside my head.

"I understand that you're afraid. I-I promise I'm not going to hurt you. I saved you from the whirlpools last night after you fell off that boat, and I um... I might have broken some ribs when I, er... resuscitated you. I deeply apologize for the pain I've caused, but I'm so glad you're awake and breathing, you must be very frightened. P-please, allow me to help."

The voice isn't very sure of herself this time around. My thoughts are racing as she speaks, but I suddenly start remembering. I start remembering too much. The drowning dream, the boat... I can feel myself start to shake again as memories from the night before start pouring back into remembrance. In the back of my mind I begin to wonder what she meant by helping, but she pokes my chest one more time, but she leaves her...appendage on my chest this time, and she starts to quietly sing. I surprisingly start feeling a little calm, and the pain starts to become duller. My body and mind relax, bit by bit as her tender touch persisted.

Without thinking too much about it, I start to slowly open my eyes. I finally look at what's touching me: a large white feathered finger. I follow the finger up an equally white arm, up a tall neck, and finish on a finned head with bright, searing, violet eyes, only a few feet away from my own face. The rays of light from the ceiling illuminate behind the large Pokemon, our eyes locking for a brief moment. Her finger leaves my chest. "That should do you some good for a while. Mind if I join you again?" I get a better look at the rest of her as she starts to circle behind me. A large blue belly, strong looking legs, and a thick tail with fins on the end to match her face. I realize in an instant it's the same Pokemon they were teaching us about on the boat. But I can't remember the name. The boat... the class... what was the name? My mind wanders for a moment before she starts to wiggle down behind me, and props me back up onto her side, her tail near my legs and her wing over my body, the exact position I was in last night. "You still seem very fatigued, let's get you some more rest." Despite everything so far, regardless of where I was, what was happening, and what had already happened, I found myself very, very comfortable. I let go of trying to remember the Pokemon's name and I fall back asleep almost instantly. But not before I hear the voice one more time before dozing off.

"My name is Star, by the way."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is going to be a very self-indulgent fic, maybe 5 chapters or so long, probably longer than this first one. No promises though. Hoping to actually finish this because I've been writing it in my head for nearly 9 years and is finally seeing the light of day. That being said it's also very personal and I'm hoping I wrote it in a way that's easy to understand, with this chapter and every chapter going forward.


End file.
